


To Get Her Man

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Genderbending, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Hancock, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rule 63, Top Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boa Hancock loves Luffy, but she learns he is gay, so she does what it takes to get him. Rule 63</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get Her Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

To Get Her Man

Boa Hancock loves Luffy, but she learns he is gay, so she does what it takes to get him. Rule 63

-x-

Boa sat down with Iva, she had questions for the king/queen of okamas. “Hmm so Luffy-boy was immune to your Love Love Beam.”

“Yes, I don’t know what it means, but I do know my feelings for Luffy is strong, and the way he smiles and looks at me I feel like something is there and he cares for me.”

“Hmm well I hate to tell you this but Luffy-boy prefers men. I’m sure he cares about you, but he can’t love you that way.” Boa looked sad at that. “Hey don’t get down, least you know no other woman will have him.”

“Yes but neither will I.”

“Well there is one way, I could make you a man.”

“Can you really do that?” She was surprised but her tone spoke that she had hope.

“Yes I can, but know this change is permanent. You can never go back to your old life.”

“I will always cherish my past but my future lies with Luffy. I will do it!” Boa got her affairs in order, naming Margaret as the next Kuja empress. She said good-bye to her sisters. Her sisters were torn on this decision, they didn’t want to lose her but they also wanted her to be happy.

She returned to Iva, ready for the change. Iva’s nails grew and with one quick jab injected Hancock with his power.

Big breasts shifted into strong manly pecs, her hour glass shape became more masculine, her flat stomach formed on rock hard abs. The lithe arms and legs became more firm and muscled, her hands and feet got bigger. Her hair shifted slightly becoming a manly and huge pig tail braid. Her booty got shaped and more toned, and firm. Finally he felt the final shift and he had his piece between his legs, 10 inches with two huge heavy balls.

The feelings were strange for Hancock, there were new parts, new sensations. His hands roamed over his new body, feeling the changes that meant he was a man. “Oh this feels so different, yet my heart still beats for Luffy.” He clutched his chest, just thinking of the rubber man had his heart racing, but now he felt a stirring in his pants, his fat cock swelled and pushed at the fabric of his panties, making a tent.

“Of course I merely altered your form not your heart, love transcends such things.”

“Will he…will he love me like this?”

“You shall see soon.” Iva left to fetch Luffy. Hancock still wore the Kuja dress he was wearing when he was still a she. He still had his pride as a Kuja after all.

As time passed Hancock got more and more nervous. ‘Was this a mistake, what if he still doesn’t like me?’ He shook his head no. ‘Luffy likes me he said so, but he couldn’t give his heart to a woman, but I’m a man now there has to be a chance.’

He sensed a presence at the door. It opened and in came the straw hat captain himself Monkey D. Luffy. “Hmm,” he looked at the newly changed Hancock. The pirate blushed under his piercing gaze. Luffy eyed him up and down, even tilted his head to the side. “That really you Hancock?”

“Yes Luffy, it’s me do you think I’m beautiful?” He gave a wink, a part of him hoped Luffy would get flustered but he just stood there staring.

“Iva-chan did this?” Hancock nodded, hoping for anything but rejection his heart couldn’t take it. Luffy walked over to him, and Hancock began to fidget. “Iva-chan said you chose this, why?”

“Because…because… I…” her cheeks got hotter. ‘Come on Hancock it’s now or never.’ Taking the mental pep talk, he cleared his throat. “I’m in love with you, I have been for a long time now. When I heard you preferred men I knew you could never love me as I loved you, so I asked for this. I want to be yours.”

Luffy cupped Hancock’s cheek, the warmth of his hand made the man lean into his touch. “Hancock.” He said his name, that alone caused a stirring in his loins once more. “I can’t believe you did this for me. I don’t know what to say. I’m not much for words, but I go with my instincts.” With that said Luffy kissed Hancock and the male’s eyes widened as he saw fireworks. His brain lit up like the fourth of July.

Hancock moaned into the kiss, and Luffy took the chance to deepen it. His tongue slipped into Hancock’s mouth, earning another moan from the male Kuja pirate.

Boa wasn’t about to be outdone and began kissing back with equal passion. Their tongues met in a feverish dance, pushing and coiling and rubbing together.

Pleasure rippled between both males. Hancock felt his lungs burn for air, Luffy must have sensed this because he took in air through his nose and passed it to him. The kiss lasted longer than ever and it made the male’s head spin.

The kiss finally broke and the two caught their breath. Luffy gazed upon the newly changed Hancock, his attention being drawn to the tent with the wet spot. “Was my kiss that good Hancock?” He rubbed the bulge and Boa moaned.

“Yes, yes it was!” He panted out. The touch to his cock was making his toes curl with pleasure.

Luffy kept rubbing him with his right hand while the left went to explore. His hand felt up the man’s abs, the touch made Hancock tremble and buck. Moving upwards, Luffy felt up his manly chest.

When his hand brushed one of his perky nipples, Hancock tossed his head back and moaned loudly. His face burned with a mix of embarrassment while Luffy got a glint in his eye.

He shifted the dress and let it pool at his waist but exposed Hancock’s upper body. His nipples were hard and perky.

Luffy’s attention was on his chest, using both hands he poked the buds, making Hancock twitch and moan. “Your nipples sure are sensitive.” He leaned forward and captured a bud with his mouth.

“Ohh Luffy!” The rubber man’s tongue caressed the erect bud, it flicked and swirled, sending waves of pleasure rushing through the man. His other left hand didn’t stay idle it caressed the left nipple while he teased the right. It matched his tongue’s work, when he swirled his fingers rubbed, and when he flicked his fingers pinched.

Poor Boa couldn’t take it, for some reason the pleasure from his nipples was shooting down right to his cock. His stiffy was rubbing against the silk of his panties, and his pre was wetting the fabric even soaking through.

When Luffy started sucking it was over. Hancock tossed his head back moaning Luffy’s name like it was the greatest word ever spoken. He came hard, his seed soaking his panties, and spilling over.

The male panted and groaned riding his first male orgasm. Luffy got to work and finished removing his dress leaving the male in his red panties that were now dark red from his essence. “You are so wet.” Hancock shivered both at the words, and Luffy’s actions.

The rubber man’s hand groped him through the wet panties. The stimulus kept Hancock hard and throbbing. Hancock wanted the underwear off, it was wet and clinging to his manhood.

Luffy must have sensed this because he began removing the panties. He pulled them down dragging Hancock’s dick down before the 10 inches snapped up, finally free of the silk confines.

The boy whistled, tossing the garment aside he got a closer look at Hancock’s manhood. “Wow you got a really nice piece.” He poked it and watched it twitch. “Hmm smells good.” He gave it a few sniffs, possibly from Hancock’s devil fruit power the smell of his arousal turned Luffy on fiercely. He stuck his tongue out and gave it a few licks, cleaning his length a bit, and getting a taste of his cock and essence at the same time. “Tastes good to.”

He gave the thing a flick and Hancock moaned as his manhood bobbed back and forth. Pre formed at the tip. “Aww it likes me.” He gave it a kiss. “You really have a nice cock Hancock. It’s almost as big as mine.”

Hancock’s eyes widen at this. Now he hasn’t seen a lot of men’s cocks before but he was sure he was above the average. His eyes drifted to Luffy’s crotch and swallowed. ‘So big!!!’ Even confined the bulge was clear, his poor pants looked like they were about to rip.

He gulped. “Uhh Luffy, I don’t think it’s fair I’m the only one naked.”

“You’re right!” He began removing his vest and his poor pants had to give in. His zipper ripped open showing off the fundoshi Luffy was wearing underneath. “Aww my zipper’s busted, oh well.” He dropped his shorts and stood in nothing but a fundoshi.

Hancock stared hungrily at the rubber man’s well trained body. The fundoshi was stretched to the max causing the cloth to ride up Luffy’s crack. Luffy removed the garment and his hard 13 inch cock sprang up and slapped his abs with a wet smack. “Oh Kami-sama!” Boa tried not to drool but it was hard not to.

Luffy’s cock was the perfect balance of length and girth. It was mouth watering and it smelled so manly. This was just one benefit to going through puberty having eaten the gum gum fruit. Hancock’s own manhood was effected as well and if Luffy was a lesser man he’d have hearts in his eyes and be begging for Hancock’s meat.

Hancock felt his own manhood twitch at the sight, and a new feeling hit him. His ass felt hot, his hole twitched at the thought of having Luffy fuck him. To take that huge rod deep, so deep to be claimed forever by him. His cock began to ooze pre, he was so aroused.

Luffy smirked, he got face to face with Boa’s cock again. His musk was stirring the lustful instincts in his brain. The rubber man licked his lips and took all of Hancock’s dick into his mouth.

Not his throat, his rubber mouth completely stretched over his massive rod. He consumed his hard ten incher and sucked!

“Ahh fuck Luffy!!!!” Hancock bucked up, allowing Luffy to nuzzle his pubes. The soft hair tickled Luffy’s nose, and the boy moaned. “Ohh.”

Luffy’s mouth was hot and wet, and it was covering every inch of his manhood. His tongue soon came to play coiling around his penis like a snake. It twisted and caressed, making his dick twitch.

His tongue rubbed against his tip, pushing against his slit to collect his pre. Hancock’s essence made him moan again. Sweet noises that danced along his manhood and made his own noises come out.

Hancock filled the room with moans, as Luffy sucked him, licked him, and teased him all at once. The poor warlord couldn’t help but drool as his mind was full of warm and fuzzy thoughts.

Luffy pulled off his dick with a wet pop, Hancock groaning at the loss. The older male looked down at Luffy and saw the idea rolling around in his head. His eyes were bright and mischievous.

The rubber man decided to show his lack of gag reflex. He took Hancock’s manhood back into his mouth, this time letting enter his throat. His tongue cupped the hot flesh as it entered his mouth and down his throat.

“Ohhhhhhhh!” His toes curled and he soon bit his lip. He was tiptoeing around the edge as he was deep throated it wouldn’t take much to push him over. Luffy did much, his rubber mouth opened like a python and consumed his heavy balls. Hancock lost it.  
“Lufffffffyyyyyy!!!!” His name rang out in high pleasure.

Luffy sucked Hancock through his second release as a man, his tongue juggling his nuts as he sucked spurt after spurt down his throat. The rubber man gulped it all down.

He pulled off the male’s crotch, and licked his lips. Hancock’s seed was the final nail in his coffin, Luffy’s dick was throbbing and the drive to mate was unbearable. He wiped his chin and turned his gaze to the taller man’s twitching hole.

A change in position was required as Luffy lifted Hancock up and laid him out across the table. He set his legs over his shoulders and spread his cheeks with his thumbs.

Hancock’s hole twitched with need, and Luffy gave.

Luffy dragged his tongue across his crack, Hancock moaning as the wet muscle ran across his entrance.

He continued for five licks before he focused on his hole. His tongue wiggled against the entrance, wetting it but not pushing in.

Hancock thrashed on the table. ”Please Luffy please!”

Luffy ignored his protests and continued to tease his hole, at least until Boa’s cock stood up again. He added pressure to his hole, and with all the teasing the wet muscle slipped inside. “Ohhhhh!”

Luffy’s tongue thrust in and out, staying the normal length. Sure enough the tongue sank deeper and deeper and deeper, soon Luffy’s tongue was stretched 10 inches in.

He wiggled his tongue and Hancock cried out in pleasure. “Luffy oh Luffy Luffy!” His name came out like a mantra.

Man or woman, he didn’t think he could prepare for a rubber man tongue fucking. His wet muscle wiggled and thrust, in and out, and Ohh when he curled his tongue Hancock saw fireworks.

Just when he thought he was gonna cum again Luffy’s tongue withdrew and he whined at the loss.

He didn’t have to wait long as Luffy slathered his dick with a mix of pre and spit. His huge rod glistened and it was all for him! Hancock couldn’t wait he hugged his knees to his chest and spread himself wide. “Please take me!”

Luffy lined his huge piece with his waiting hole. He began to push in. Hancock hissed at the initial penetration, but things got hotter and hotter as he sank deeper. The friction and stretching was making fireworks go off in his head.

‘His cock…’

‘His ass…’

‘…is so hot!!!’ Was the conjoined thought. Hancock’s virginity was claimed by Luffy’s massive penis. While Boa’s velvety walls squeezed his length, all 13 inches.

They stayed still just basking in their union. Finally Hancock had enough waiting and his hole squeezed Luffy’s massive penis.

Luffy didn’t need further encouragement, he pulled back all the way till only the tip remained inside him. Hancock felt empty and whined at the loss of fullness he felt. The whine turned into a moan as Luffy thrust in burying all 13 inches inside him. “Oh Luffy!”

“Hancock.” He started thrusting in and out in and out, always giving long strong thrusts, his balls smacking against Hancock’s bountiful booty.

The sound of skin striking skin filled the room, the wet smack growing louder and faster like applause. A moan of each others names filled the room, joining the sounds of sex.

“Your ass is so tight, feels like its sucking me in.” He felt the male’s hole clenched around him and he smirked thrusting faster.

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah more ah so good Luffy Luffy Luffy Luffy Luffy!”

“Hancock my Hancock all mine.” He kept moving faster, his huge rod pounding his prostate with every thrust.

“Yours yes yours always yours oh Luffy I love you, I love you I love you!”

Luffy stared at him for only a second before smiling. “I love you to.” He kissed Hancock and that was all he wrote.

Hancock came hard, harder than ever before. Semen erupted and splashed between their bodies. His hole clenched tight around Luffy squeezing him to milk him of his own release.

Luffy let out a grunt and gave one final thrust and came. His dick swelled as it fired Luffy’s pent up cum inside him.

Spurt after spurt fired inside him, coating his inner walls and pelting his prostate. A new pleasure ripped through Hancock and his body shuddered in another orgasm.

His limp cock leaked cum, as Luffy’s release continued. Pent up or maybe an effect of his devil fruit. His release was huge, if he was still a woman he’d have been knocked up for sure.

Thirty minutes later the male’s seed finally died down and his cock went limp. Luffy started pulling back only to have Hancock wrap his legs around his waist. “Please stay in me a bit longer.”

“Okay we can stay like this a bit but then we have to.”

“Together?”

“Well yeah, we are mates now, we are nakama you’ll be with me on my crew.” Hancock started crying. “What’s wrong?”

He hugged him. “Nothing just happy, so happy.”

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief. “You know if you wanted to join my crew I would have taken you. Male or Female.”

“I know, but I like having this kind of relationship with you. “ he kissed his neck.

“Ahh okay.” The change Hancock made was permanent, but it all worked out as Luffy would say. He got his man.

End


End file.
